


Bad Day

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Days, Cussing, Drabble, M/M, Music, Tony-centric, grumpy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music drabble to Bad Day by Daniel Powter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Tony has had a terrible, no good, very bad day. The horrible day started with Dum-E spilling the toxic protein shake he made all over Tony's newest project for Stark Industries. From there Tony's personal coffee maker broke, and that lead him to having to make a trek up to the communal floor just to get a cup of his life source to power him through the day. 

The trip up stairs ended with a broken plate and Clint laughing him out of the room. 

He retreated back into his workshop to see if he could salvage anything from the mess of the project he was working on before Dum-E came along, only for Pepper to call him and scream at him for missing another board meeting. She then pointedly reminded him not to miss the press conference this evening. 

With only a few hours still the press conference Tony decided to scrap the destroyed project and start over. Which lead to several nicks on his hand, a new burn on his leg, and Tony snapping at Steve "to get out of his fucking workshop, he has too much shit to do to put up with his mother-henning right now." 

Then came the press conference from hell. If it went any further south it would have ended up in Antarctica. After the fourth glare from Pepper, Tony officially gave up. He summoned his suit and high-tailed it out of there, right back to the Tower. 

The only good part of that disaster of a day was Bucky waiting for him on the landing pad. 

"Let's go hide out in a pillow fort," Bucky whispers as he kisses Tony.


End file.
